Iysenra Moonshadow
Background The proud Moonshadow family, defenders of the borders of the Elven lands of Sorrein. Guarding the forests and borders from any unwanted arrivals into their lands. The first child of the family being tasked with learning the druidic ways to best thwart and misguide any intruders to coax them back out the forest without force. Changing the route of the road and surrounding landmarks to confuse and disorient travelers. Description Feats * Shalyn Whispershade Information Level: 12 HP: 126 BAB: +12 Skill Points: 44 Speed: 40' Initiative: +2 Hero Points: Racial Traits: Traits: ''Magical Knack (+2CL to Paladin spells), Wild Stride (Ignore natural difficult terrain of Forest terrain) ''Languages: Common, Elven, Sylvan Ability Scores Armor Class Ring of Protection +3 Minor Cloak of Displacement (20% miss chance) Saving Throws Vest of Resistance +4 Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Paladin Aura of Good (Ex): Produces an aura of Good Detect Evil (Sp): At-Will; 60' single item/individual; Smite Evil (Su): 4/day; swift action; one target in sight; +Cha to Att +Lvl to Dam; x2 Dam vs Undead, Evil Outsiders, Evil Dragon Divine Grace (Su): Add Charisma modifier to all saves (if any) Lay on Hands (Su): 10/day 5d6 Positive Energy Aura of Courage (Su): Immune to Fear effects (magical or otherwise); Allies within 10' gain a +4 Morale bonus vs Fear effects Divine Health (Ex): Immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases Mercy (Su): Fatigue, Enfeebled (Dispel any magical ability reduction), Remove Curse, Restorative (1d4 ability damage) Channel Positive Energy (Su): Uses two daily uses of LoH, using effective cleric level for damage/healing Divine Bond (Sp): Mount - 3/day; Full round summon Aura of Resolve (Su): Immune to charm spells and SLAs. Allies within 10' gain +4 morale bonus to compulsion effects Aura of Justice (Su): Expend 2 uses of Smite to grant it to allies within 10' for 1min using her bonuses Feats: Weapon Finese, Weapon Focus (Starknife), Mounted Combat, Power Attack, Leadership, Power Attack (Mythic) damage doubled before crit multi Mythic Mythic Power (Su): 5/day Hard to Kill (Ex): Auto-stabalize when below 0 hp. You don't die until hp drops to 2x Con score Surge (Su): Immed after result, +1d6 to d20 roll Advance (Ex): Expend a use of MP to grant allies within 30' a free move action or 5' step Focus (Ex): Whenever a mythic ally within 30' uses the surge ability, they roll twice and pick the highest Equipment Armor Weapons PA: -4att +12/16dam General Goods*: bedroll, a belt pouch, a cheap holy text, a flint and steel, an iron pot, a mess kit, rope, soap, torches (10), trail rations (5 days), a waterskin, wooden holy symbol, hooded cloak, Winter Clothing (Custom), Rhodochrosite (10 gp) Magic Items: Goggles of the Night (DV60) Containers: Backpack, Minor Bag of Holding, Bag of Holding Type II Currency: Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Shi'alune Magical Beast (Cat) HP: 78 DR 5/Evil Resist: Acid 10, Cold 10, Electricity 10 Speed: 40' Skill Points: 9 Senses: Dark Visoin 60', Low-light Vision, Scent Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws SR 14 Attack Stats Weapons Special: Pounce Smite Evil (Su): 1/day; swift +0 Att +9 Dam Feats: Toughness, Run, _, _, _ Skills: Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Category:Character Category:Female